


moon and stars (version 2)

by ren_xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Erections, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor Common Room, Hot, Inappropriate Erections, James walks in on his best friends fucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, POV Multiple, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, POV Third Person, POV switches back and forth, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Top Sirius Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, brief common room blowjob, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_xx/pseuds/ren_xx
Summary: "Merlin, Moony, I think I'm in love with you," Sirius groaned in a whisper so soft he thought Remus wouldn't hear him.But luck was never that kind to Sirius Black.-------OR-----------------------------"Wait, you want to..." Standing up and turning to Remus, he gestured to the bed. "With me? Really?""Who else, you moron? The common room wasn't exactly the best place to continue what we were doing... Er, unless... unless you don't want to... I'm sorry, I should have asked first, I-""Well, I obviously want to! What kind of a dumbass do you take me for? But are you sure? Like...with me?! I mean, you're not fucking with me, right? You're fucking serious?"Remus walked forward, stopping inches away from Sirius. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Sirius' ear."I'm about to be."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 56





	1. chapter 1 : gryffindor common room (remus' pov)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the moon and stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433956) by [ren_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_xx/pseuds/ren_xx). 



> a rewrite (sort of) of a wolfstar fic i wrote over a year ago. hope you enjoy!

**REMUS' POV**

"Ugh, can't we just copy from you?" Sirius begged, his disheveled head of hair blocking the light from the fireplace. "It'd save us soooo much time, Moony, please..."

Remus smirked and shook his head. "I've let you two do that for far too long. Time for you to start being functioning human beings, thank you. How will either of you survive 6th year if you can't even write a simple Potions essay?"

James groaned and sunk down into his plush armchair, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm going to bed," he declared, "Fuck Potions. I'll just write the essay tomorrow at lunch." He hauled himself out of the chair and trudged up the stairs, holding up his hand to stifle a yawn.

And so, Remus was left alone in the common room with a messy-haired, desperate Sirius staring pleadingly at him. Before Sirius could get his mouth open, Remus held up a stern finger and gave him his best McGonagall Stink Eye, raising one eyebrow and frowning.

"C'mon, Re, it's almost midnight and I didn't get much sleep last night. Could you please?" He jutted out his bottom lip and gave Remus his practiced and perfected puppy dog eyes. 

"As hard to resist as that look is, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." Remus said dryly, with a badly concealed smile. 

"Oh, however shall I convince you?..." Sirius trailed off, an identical smirk gracing his lips. He pushed himself out of his armchair and stood over Remus, who subtly admired Sirius' lanky figure as he ran his fingers through his raven curls, trying to tame them into something that slightly looked like hair. Remus had told himself that he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend in, _cough,_ that way, trust him, he had tried. But, try as he might, Sirius just brought out the worst in him. In the best possible way, of course. Obviously, Sirius wasn't gay, and, even if he was, why would he be interested in someonelike Remus? Someone clumsy, geeky, lanky, and, best of all, a fucking werewolf.

Yeah, right.

Sirius plopped down next to Remus on the overstuffed couch, sighing dramatically. "You know, Moony, I really thought that you'd take pity on me."

"Oh, how heartless and horrible I am." Remus grinned, setting down his parchment and quill on a side table.

Sirius turned to frown at him, jutting his bottom lip out. He drew his eyebrows together in an attempt to look pitiful. As he blinked innocently, a strand of hair fell into his eyes. On an impulse, Remus reached out and tucked it behind his ear, then immediately jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned, a violent blush igniting his cheeks as he averted his gaze. "Um, y-yeah... uh.." He glanced frantically around the common room, searching for a distraction, something to say. He let out a relieved breath of air when his eyes found a Quidditch banner. "Quidditch! Next week! Who do you think'll win, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

Sirius looked at him blankly and shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

Remus repeated the question, looking quizzically at Sirius' cheeks. Was that a blush creeping onto his face? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"R-Ravenclaw, I guess." Sirius mumbled. "Um, what about -" 

He was cut off as he spotted a large tawny owl perched outside the window. "Uh, Moony?" He said, pointing.

Remus strode over to the window and slid it open. He took the letter from the owl's beak as it hopped inside.

He popped open the letter's wax seal and let his eyes scan over the crisp parchment. His brow furrowed in confusion. "My mum's taken a new job. She'll be overseas for the holidays. My father's going to go with her. He says that I should stay here. They're making it into some kind of romantic trip or something."

"Well, you can stay here with me! James says he's going to Lily's. Her parents invited him, so I was going to stay." 

"Neat," Remus said, setting the letter on the table and coming back to the couch. 

"We could raid the kitchens! Go to Hogsmeade! Honeydukes is having some kind of event where you can win a giant hippogriff made of chocolate!" Sirius rambled, moving his hands around excitedly. 

"Sounds amazing, Pads, but first you have to finish this essay, remember?" Remus shook the pieces of parchment in front of Sirius' face. He laughed and snatched the parchment from Remus' hand.

Remus picked up his book, leaning against the back of the couch. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, Sirius patted his lap with one hand. "Lay down."

Remus swallowed and eased his head into Sirius' lap, resting his book on his stomach. Silence filled the room, only broken by the scribble of Sirius' quill as he wrote, parchment on top of a book, which was balanced on the arm of the couch. After a while, Remus felt his eyelids begin to droop, and sleepiness clouded his mind. He rolled on his side and tucked his hand under his ear.

A hand came down and began to stroke his hair softly. Remus sighed peacefully and snuggled further into Sirius' lap. Sirius stiffened, and Remus felt something hard underneath his head. He furrowed his brow and his hand flew to it, trying to see what it was. Sirius inhaled abruptly, his breath hitching.

Oh.

Oh!

Remus' head shot up and he stared at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius' eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were bright pink. He winced, his shoulders tense. He seemed to be bracing himself for some onslaught of disgust, anger, or something equally as terrible. 

But why? He couldn't have guessed that Remus was absolutely obsessed with him? Remus was absolutely over the moon. Sirius Black had a hard on. For him! 

Remus touched Sirius' warm cheek with soft fingers, turning his face toward him. Sirius opened one eye tentatively, seeming surprised by how close together their faces were. They both stared at each other, the silence thick between them. 

"I...I-I'm s-sorry," Remus whispered. "I-I thought you knew how I...how I felt about you. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"How you... How you what?" Sirius said, bewildered.

"Er, how... how I _felt about you_ ," Remus whispered the last part, his cheeks heating up.

"You bastard."

"What?" It was Remus' turn to be confused.

"I have been pining after you," Sirius laughed, "since the fourth year. And you're telling me that you like me too? Are you fucking with me?"

"Since fifth year." Remus whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You know I...I'm not the type to make the first move. Also, I -"

He was cut off as Sirius shoved him onto his back, clambering on top of him and straddling his hips with strong legs.

His half-lidded gray eyes seemed to shimmer in the firelight as he murmured quietly. "Then I guess it's high time I did something about it, huh?" He smirked, and lowered his face to Remus', sliding one hand behind Remus' head. Their lips met, and Remus' breath hitched in his chest. 

Remus pulled away for a split second with a soft, "Oh,"

He moved without thinking, one hand snaking behind Sirius' head, pulling him closer. He pressed their lips together, and Sirius let out a choked noise of surprise before returning the kiss, his hand sliding up into Remus' hair.

And then, suddenly nothing else in the world seemed to matter. All that mattered was that Sirius was on top of him, kissing him like he would never need air again.

Remus suddenly was too hot in his jumper and he wondered why clothes were even invented in the first place. Sirius seemed to be thinking the same thing as he wrenched off his leather jacket. A small moan escaped Remus' lips as Sirius detached their mouths. He tried to sit up to kiss Sirius again, but he pushed Remus back down gently. He grabbed the hem of Remus' jumper and lifted it off him before Remus could stop him. Sirius' breath caught in his chest. 

White scars crisscrossed Remus' chest and stomach, the ragged lines intersecting until you lost track of where one scar stopped and another began. Sirius' hands brushed over Remus' skin, tracing each of his scars as if he could erase them. Erase all of the pain.

But he couldn't. Remus would always look this way. These scars would forever stain his skin and taint his soul, and no amount of wishing could take them away. 

Remus shrank in on himself and covered his chest with his arms. "Sirius, I-"

Sirius pulled Remus' arms away from his chest. “No way, Re. You know I don’t care about your scars at all. _At all,_ you hear me? If anything, they make you even more beautiful. Okay?”

Remus had no clue what to say. So, instead, he grabbed Sirius' shoulders and pulled him back in, their mouths melding together like puzzle pieces. Sirius moved his mouth to Remus' neck, kissing along its length. He stopped short at the base of his neck and started nipping at it, making Remus choke a bit. Remus wrapped his long legs around Sirius and pulled him closer, on cloud nine. He inhaled, his nose buried in the crook of Sirius' neck. Wait a second... He sniffed again. Yep. Cinnamon, bitter chocolate, and his father’s cologne. Exactly what Amortentia smelled like to him.

"Sirius," he said in a husky voice, "you didn't happen to switch up your cologne this morning? Or was that on purpose?" Remus whispered into his ear, then nipped at his earlobe.

"Uh... I may have, um, used a certain... a certain potion on... accident." Sirius exhaled, taking shallow breaths.

"Mmmm..." Remus decided to throw caution to the wind and licked the shell of Sirius' ear. He tasted just like the Amortentia smelled. Sirius moaned in the back of his throat, digging the tips of his fingers into Remus' thighs. 

A chill went through him as Sirius' fingers danced across his leg, and he felt himself grow hard. "Sirius, I..."

Sirius blushed, stray hairs falling into his shining eyes. "Don't worry, Moony. I'll take care of you..." He cupped Remus' face with both hands and gave him a fierce kiss that left his head spinning and his lips tingling. Suddenly, Sirius was seated on the floor, right in between Remus' legs. His fingers were trailing precariously close to the waistband of Remus' pants. One of his fingers slipped under Remus' belt.

"This is such a pain, isn't it?" He whispered in a sultry voice, "Why don't we just... Get rid of it?


	2. chapter 2 : the room of requirement (sirius' pov)

**SIRIUS' POV**

Merlin, this boy was beautiful. Sirius couldn't believe he had Remus all to himself. He was so entrancing, with his soft, freckled skin, his messy hair, and his deep eyes. Merlin, his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color with flecks of brilliant gold that seemed to light a fire deep inside him. Sirius had spent many a Potions class studying them, either hooded with concern that his potion wasn't exactly perfect, or alight with triumph when he mixed the ingredients just right. His train of thought was derailed as Remus wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, inhaling deeply by his neck.

Oh, Merlin's  _ balls _ .

"Sirius," Remus murmured, inhaling again, "you didn't happen to switch up your cologne this morning?"

"Or was that on purpose?" Remus' lips danced dangerously over his ear. He nipped at Sirius' earlobe.

"Uh... I may have, um, u-used a certain potion on a-accident." He gasped, his breaths short. Sirius had, in fact, used Amortentia instead of cologne that morning. He had been doing so for a few weeks now in a vain attempt to catch Remus' attention, as he was too scared of rejection to do anything bolder. He didn't have to worry about that now, though, he thought giddily.

"Mmmm..." Remus moaned, snapping him back to the moment. He paused, then slowly drew his tongue over the shell of Sirius' ear. Sirius groaned and gripped Remus' thighs, his erection tingling against Remus' stomach. He felt a hardness against his own leg. Fuck, this was actually happening. Remus Lupin was hard for him. This was his dream. 

"Sirius, I..." Remus gasped, his lips barely parted.

"Don't worry, Moony. I'll take care of you..." Sirius' heart felt like it was about to Apparate out of his chest as he seized Remus' face in his hands and kissed him as hard as he could. He lowered himself to the floor and settled in between Remus' corduroy clad legs. He lightly dragged his fingers over the skin on Remus' stomach, then to his trim waist, then to the skin peeking out from beneath the waistband of his pants. He tucked one thin finger under Remus' belt.

"This is such a pain, isn't it? Why don't we just... Get rid of it?" Sirius suggested, trying to sound innocent (but probably failing).

He unbuckled Remus' thick belt with trembling hands, and started to tug his corduroy pants off his hips, but stopped. Remus let out a small whimper. Sirius pulled Remus' shoes and socks off, then let his silver gaze linger on the outline of Remus' boner for a split second. He tugged Remus' pants down a few more inches to reveal a pair of green boxers that were looking a bit... stretched.

"Well, these do look a bit tight, don't they, Moony? Should I... make you more comfortable?..." Sirius said with a badly concealed smirk.

Remus groaned, his nails digging into the armrest, "Ye-Yes, please, Sirius, I need..."

Suddenly, Sirius jerked down Remus' boxers. Sirius reached out a hand and gently gripped the base of Remus' erection, coaxing a moan out of Remus’ parted lips. Sirius leaned forward and licked it up its length with the flat of his tongue. Remus’ hips canted forwards. Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips and continued to tease him, licking the side, the tip, the base. Merlin, he tasted so good, Sirius couldn’t stand it any longer. He positioned his mouth at Remus' tip and took as much of him as he could. Remus moaned, his hands flying out and burying themselves in Sirius's hair. Sirius let his head bob up and down, relishing the feel of Remus' cool hands on his scalp. Sirius pushed his head down until he felt a nudge at the back of his throat. Unable to control his reflex, he coughed in the back of his throat. Remus gasped and pulled out of his mouth, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Sirius was left panting for more. "No... come back..."

"I hurt you." Remus stated, his voice quivering.

"What? N-No, you didn't. Remus..." Sirius placed a hand on Remus' knee. "Just... get back here, you idiot." 

Remus cried out as Sirius pulled him forward and started to deepthroat him. Remus kept bucking his hips uncontrollably and letting out tiny moans, slowly coming apart. His hands flew back to Sirius' hair. 

"Sirius..." He moaned, sending a chill through Sirius. He had dreamed of Remus saying his name like that, but had never thought it would happen.

"Sirius... I'm going to- ah!" Remus twitched as his warm cum spilled into Sirius' mouth. Sirius closed his eyes, swallowing before the taste registered. Remus panted, his hands still in Sirius' hair.

Sirius clambered up onto the couch and pulled Remus towards him, their mouths about to collide.

Suddenly, Remus pushed him away with both arms.

"What?... Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, moving to kiss him.

Remus stopped him with one hand. "Could you... get up?"

Sirius stood tentatively. What was Remus doing?

"I... have an idea," Remus asked, standing up himself and pulling his clothes back on. Sirius let out a tiny grunt of disappointment, then pulled his own leather jacket over his wrinkled t-shirt, since they clearly weren't about to do anything.

"Accio James' Cloak!" Remus whispered, flicking his wand in the direction of their dormitory.

Sirius screwed his face up in confusion as the cloak flew into Remus' outstretched hands. What was his idea?

Remus snuck a shy glance at Sirius before conjuring a long strip of black fabric. He walked around Sirius and whispered in his ear, "Do you trust me?"

Sirius nodded without even thinking. 

Moony slowly brought the black fabric over Sirius' eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. "I'll guide you," he whispered. Sirius could feel the cool fabric of the cloak as it was lowered over them. Remus gently took hold of Sirius' arms from behind and began to maneuver him through the portrait hole.

"Well, excuse me! It's not like I was sleeping or anything!" The Fat Lady cried out indignantly behind them. 

It took about half of an hour for Remus to guide Sirius to wherever their destination was, since they were walking fairly slow. All the way, Sirius savored the feel of Remus' warm breath against his ear and his soft hands gripping Sirius's shoulders, guiding him.

It seemed like they were pacing the same ten foot patch over and over again.  _ What in the name of Merlin is Remus doing? _ Sirius thought as Remus whirled him around again. Suddenly, Sirius heard the whoosh of an opening door as Remus turned him sharply right and into a considerably warmer area. Remus pulled the Cloak off of them and sat Sirius down on what was probably a chair. He felt hands at the back of his head. The black fabric was pulled away from his eyes and he squinted at the sudden light.

They must have been in the Room of Requirement. A huge bed sat in the middle of the small room, and that was basically it, save for a nightstand next to the bed and a wardrobe in the corner. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Remus had brought them here for.

"Wait, you want to..." Standing up and turning to Remus, he gestured to the bed. "With me? Really?"

"Who else, you moron? The common room wasn't exactly the best place to continue what we were doing... Er, unless... unless you don't  _ want _ to... I'm sorry, I should have asked first, I-"

"Well, I obviously want to! What kind of a dumbass do you take me for? But are you sure? Like...with me?! I mean, you're not fucking with me, right? You're fucking serious?"

Remus walked forward, stopping inches away from Sirius. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Sirius' ear.

"I'm about to be."

As Remus pulled back, Sirius' cheeks flushed, and he stammered, "Er, I mean...are you-you're absolutely...absolutely sure, because-"

He was cut off as Remus closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together. Sirius let out a small moan as he grabbed the front of Remus' jumper in his fists and shoved him into the wall. Remus was hot all over, and Sirius couldn't imagine anything being more perfect than this moment. Remus parted his lips ever-so-slightly, and Sirius took that opportunity to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Remus moaned, his hands yanking off Sirius' leather jacket and crawling their way up under Sirius' shirt. Sirius felt his blood rush south as he sucked on Remus' tongue, releasing a groan as he did so. Somehow, they ended up on the bed, Sirius on top, pinning Remus' wrists down on either side of his head. Blood pounded in Sirius' ears. All of a sudden, Remus twisted his face to the side, breaking the kiss, and pulled his wrists out from under Sirius' hands. Remus flipped them both over and pushed Sirius against the bed, although not before yanking Sirius' shirt off. "Stay there." He whispered, letting his fingers wander down Sirius' torso as his mouth followed it, kissing his way down. Sirius savored the feel of Remus' soft lips against his skin. He reached Sirius' pants, eager to return the favor from earlier.

Sirius nodded, licking his dry lips, urging Remus to continue. Remus gladly obeyed, inching Sirius' jeans and boxers off of his hips. Remus gaped at the sight of Sirius' huge dick. Sirius knew that there was no way on Earth that Remus would be able to take all of him. Sirius was about eight inches, and thick at that. Not to brag or anything. Just kidding, definitely to brag. Still, Remus seemed determined to at least try. He gripped the base, sending a chill through Sirius. He threw his head back and moaned as Remus's tongue flicked at the tip, his nerves dancing. He whimpered as Remus took his tip in his warm mouth and started pushing down. 

"Fuck, Moony, that feels amazing." Sirius gasped as his tip hit the back of Remus' throat and kept going. "How in the hell are you able to -  _ ah _ !" Sirius' fingers scratched against the back of Remus' head. Remus blinked, pointing to his wand, then his throat.

Well, as long as Remus could do it, Sirius didn't give a flying fuck how. Remus continued moving his head, sucking in his cheeks. Sirius felt himself getting close. That wouldn't do. He couldn't come yet. 

He pushed Remus off of him.

"What.... No, Padfoot, let me..." Remus tried to get back to his previous task, but Sirius stopped him with one hand.


	3. chapter 3 : the room of requirement (remus' pov)

**REMUS' POV**

Remus' eyelids fluttered as Sirius pushed him away, his dick leaving Remus' mouth with a small pop! noise.

"What.... No, Padfoot, let me..." Remus leaned his head forward, but ran into Sirius' hand instead.

"That was amazing, Moons, but you almost made me come, and I don't want to do that just yet." Sirius gave him a wink and a smirk. "I've got another idea..."

He grabbed Remus firmly by the hips and threw him to the side. With a flick of Sirius' wand, Remus' clothes flew off, leaving him nude against the gray comforter. Sirius flipped Remus over onto his stomach and shoved his knees under him, his ass in the air. Remus gasped as Sirius muttered a spell.

"Scourgify!" Sirius said. Remus panted as the spell sparked inside him, grabbing large sections of the thick comforter in his trembling hands. Sirius lifted Remus again and sat him on top of his face. Remus moaned as he felt something warm and slippery flick against his hole. Sirius grabbed and spread him to get to his ass better, working magic with his mouth. 

Within minutes, Remus couldn't stop his hips from bucking as Sirius tongue-fucked him. Sirius had to wrap his arms around the tops of Remus' thighs to hold him down. Remus couldn't keep quiet, a breathy moan escaping his lips every few seconds. Sirius kept flicking his tongue in and out, alternating between broad strokes of his tongue and quick jabs into Remus' hole. Remus was on edge, squeezing the comforter balled up in his fists until his knuckles turned white.

He cried out as he came, white stripes painting his chest. His breath was shaky, and he could barely feel it when Sirius inched out from under him and set him on his back. Remus stared up at the ceiling blissfully, but snapped his attention back to that moment when Sirius started licking the warm come off of Remus' heaving chest. Remus let out a hollow groan and wrapped his legs around Sirius.

"Sirius, please... I need -  _ ah _ ! - need you...." Remus choked out, his cheeks heated and his hair ruffled.

"What do you want me to do?" Sirius asked, his voice a debonair purr. He would have looked unaffected if not for his fiery blush and his raging boner hanging outside the waistband of his pants.

"Your trousers...off..." Remus panted.

Sirius stood and removed his pants obediently, then crawled back up to the bed in between Remus' trembling legs. "Anything... else?" He let his eyelids droop suggestively.

"Ohh, Sirius, please...fuck me." The words escaped his mouth in a throaty moan, but it didn't sound like he had said that. How was he that desperate?  _ Ah! That's how _ , he thought as Sirius kissed the inside of his thigh.

"Moony, you’re sure?" Sirius asked, his brow rising.

" _ God _ , yes, do it, I need you... Sirius," Remus rambled, taking shallow breaths. 

"Well, if you insist..." Sirius stuck a finger in his mouth and started sucking it suggestively. Lube dripped from his fingers as he cast a spell. He twirled his finger around Remus' hole, then slowly started to push it in. He moved it back and forth, then added another finger. Remus felt a small twinge of pain, but it quickly disappeared. Sirius twisted his fingers and curled them upwards. Remus' hips shot off the bed and he whimpered as Sirius's fingers sent sparks flying inside him. Remus tried to ease himself back onto the bed, but as soon as he felt the soft touch of the comforter brush against his skin, Sirius bent his fingers in a beckoning motion and brushed that sensitive spot inside him. His hips flew up again and he threw back his head and moaned, a chill running through him. Sirius kept scissoring, thrusting, and curling his two fingers, and, while it felt amazing, Remus was impatient for the real thing.

"Sirius... please. Just do it... fuck me..." Remus moaned again as Sirius scissored his fingers.

"Alright, fine. Geez, Moony, so impatient." Sirius teased as he flipped Remus onto his stomach. "Just let me get some lube..." He snatched a glass vial of lube as it appeared on the bed. 

Sirius poured some into his open palm and rubbed it on his erection, then poured a bit over Remus' hole. 

He positioned himself at Remus' entrance, but hesitated.

"Uh... Here goes? Tell me if it hurts, Moony." Sirius slowly pushed in, his head popping past Remus' tight entrance. 

Remus groaned from in between his gritted teeth and curled his toes, from both pain and pleasure. Sirius pulled back a bit, then slowly thrust forward.

"T-This ok, Moony?" He asked, his voice thick.

"Merlin, yes. Move... please move." Remus begged.

"Yessiree," Sirius pulled his hips back and suddenly rammed into him, burying his cock all the way inside Remus. 

Remus cried out and his head shot up as Sirius hit his prostate, making his legs go wonderfully numb and sending a wave of pure ecstasy through him. Sirius pulled his hips back and kept thrusting, burying a shuddering Remus further into the bed with each push. Suddenly, he stopped. Remus mewled in protest, peeling his hands away from the comforter. 

Sirius had a slightly twisted expression on his face, his eyes squeezed shut. "Sorry, Moony, I just don't want to... you know."

Remus nodded. He had a sudden idea. "Let me do something... Pull out for just a second."

He didn't want to stop, but hopefully his idea would pay off. Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and set him on his back on the bed. Then, he got on top of Sirius and positioned Sirius' dick right under him. He slowly sank down onto it, making Sirius groan a bit. He bounced up and down on Sirius, his breath shallow, letting out a throaty moan every few seconds. Sirius was gripping the comforter and gasping whenever Remus sank all of the way down.

Remus twisted a bit to make Sirius' dick hit his prostate, and he whimpered as it did, his legs twitching. 

Sirius groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Moony, I can't hold back anymore."

"Do it, Pads. Do it." Remus sank down one last time.


	4. chapter 4: the room of requirement (sirius' pov)

**SIRIUS' POV**

Sirius gasped and came, releasing deep inside of Remus. Remus shuddered and came too, unable to hold back as Sirius' warm cum flooded inside of him. His shaky cries filled the room. Sirius leaned forward and locked their lips together in a searing kiss. Remus could taste Sirius' hot breath. Remus lifted himself off of Sirius's dick and snuggled up to his side. 

Sirius smiled, pulling Remus closer and running a hand through Remus's ruffled hair.

" _ Merlin _ , Moony, I think I'm in love with you," Sirius groaned in a whisper so soft he thought Remus wouldn't hear him.

But luck was never that kind to Sirius Black.

"What?!" Remus' head shot up, and he whacked his elbow on the headboard. His cheeks were fiery red, and his eyes widened, almost comically. "Are you fucking with me?"

"I-I mean, uhh....Just kidding,haha, I'm so funny..." Sirius slid out of bed and looked around for his pants, refusing to meet Remus' gaze. "I'm so sorry... I should go..."

"Get back here, you bastard!" Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back, forcing Sirius to sit down on the edge of the bed. Remus climbed on top of him and faced him, his arms on Sirius' shoulders. He shoved Sirius down onto his back, kissing the base of his neck, coaxing a hollow gasp out of Sirius' throat.

"I'm in love with you too, moron..." Remus breathed, laying his cheek on Sirius' chest.

Sirius' hand came up and stroked Remus' hair. His fingers trembled ever so slightly, but Remus didn't seem to notice. "I must be the luckiest wizard in all of England."

Remus lifted his head and glanced at Sirius. "I beg to differ. I think it's me." He stretched his neck forward just a few inches, but that's all it took. They kissed, their desire intertwining as their lips connected. 

Just as they pulled away, they heard an outraged voice from the doorway.

"What the bloody  _ fuck _ ?!"

James was standing, frozen, his mouth agape, staring at his best friends, naked and kissing, with their clothes strewn around them.

"I, uh, came to get my... never mind, I'll go." He stammered, backing slowly out of the doorway.

"You guys can explain... uh, at breakfast ." He added as he sprinted away.

Sirius groaned, "He's gonna be insufferable."

Remus laughed and slid his hand into Sirius' hair, pulling him closer into a searing kiss.

That was the first time besides a full moon that Remus hadn't turned in his homework.


End file.
